


Little Overwatch Oneshots

by AcidReflux



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidReflux/pseuds/AcidReflux
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles I write whenever. I'll try to update at every other week.





	1. Try Try Again (Hanzo&D.va)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any fanfiction, so of course constructive criticism would help a lot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo Comforts D.va about her age and being the youngest member in Overwatch..(Kinda based off of personal experiences)

In the late hours of the night at the Overwatch Base at Gibraltar, in the lounge area the TV buzzed, murmured, and flickered a white-blue light across the room. Hana lay on the couch, one arm slung over the arm rest supporting her head, the other clutching her phone. Despite the TV being on and despite looking directly at it she payed it no mind, she was perplexed and clouded by her own self destructive thoughts.  
'You really are useless arent you?"  
'What do you even do to contribute to this team, all you do is sit in your room all day'  
'Maybe she's right, you are just a screwup'  
She couldnt keep her mind off the venomous words she'd spat at Hana about her age countless times. Ranging from light jabs, to full on insults, calling her incapable on the battlefield amoung other things. For the most part she was able to ignore her words, but secretly they built up in the back of her mind. Festering, stirring, just waiting to break past the mental dam she kept them in. And soon enough it happened after a particular set of mishaps during a mission.  
It was simple, deliver a payload to some designated location, nothing new, yet D.va s kept messing up trivial tasks. Getting in the way of other soldiers, tripping them up. Knocking the payload off course, almost getting McCree killed by a gang of thugs. She just wasn't helpful that day. In the end though they got the payload safely delivered, and were headed back to the base in no time. But on the way back she could feel the stares of Soldier 76 and Widowmaker burrowing into the back of her head. She tried to ignore it but couldn't, especially with Jack looking at her.  
She looked up to him, and dissapointing him was the last thing she wanted to do and the thought of it made her sick to the stomach. As they muttured to each other Hana eavesdropped in, only catching snippits here and there.  
"She tried her best to fix what she'd done today"  
"She's still a liability to the team"  
"Widowmaker, everyone has their off days, those were complete accidents back there!"  
Bile, rising into her throat, she could feel it. She needed to get out of here, she wanted to run, those words and the guilt dug into her skin like a maggot. There was no excuse for how she acted today, Widowmaker was right completely right. Dear god!  
She couldnt stop reliving that moment in her mind, over and over and over, like a personal purgatory. Tears began to stream across her face, rising over the slope of her nose and dripping down onto her arm. What a mistake she was, why had they even considered her as a viable member of overwatch. Her memory kept going further back finding every little mistake she'd made highlighting them all.  
Suddenly the lights came on.  
"Oh, Hana, sorry, I didn't realize you were awake at this hour." Hanzo spoke, strolling into the day area in only a pair of sweatpants, eyes half lidded.  
Hana shot up and wiped her face clean , turning around to greet her teamate. "Ih hey Hanzo, it's ok.. I just can't sleep tonight" She said in a light hearted tone, or so she thought. Her voice was still shaky from crying, and Hanzo being as aware as a wolf noticed the unsteadiness in her voice.  
He stood in silence, considering his next words putting all previous intentions aside. "Hana, please talk to me, I can tell you're not well, what's plagueing you?" Hanzo inquired bluntly, wasting no time with the 'are you ok's and whatnot.  
D.va sat still, not muttering a word or even breathing until she finally chocked out "Please sit by me.  
Hanzo walked to the front of the couch and sat next to the young woman without another moment's notice. He continued to stay silent, waiting for her to spill her guts out as she always did when Hanzo comforted her.  
D.va immediately slid over and and made her way omto Hanzo's lap,a small part of her was worried about other's seeing her and wondering what the hell they were doing but the majority of her mind just wanted to be held, reassured that someone cared.  
Hanzo oblidged and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head as she leaned back against his chest. Listening to his calm breathing akin to a metrenome.  
"Fuck, Hanzo I just... I feel so stupid, I'm so scared that eveyone secretly patronizes me behind my back or just straight up hates me! I.. I try to ignore it but I can't, not anymore, I've screwed up so much, I'm always messing up Hanzo!" As she spoke the last few words her voice hitched and began to break as she chocked out a cry. Her thoughts were so muddled and scattered, thery were there clear as day in her mind but putting them into words proved.. pointless. 

Hanzo breathed in and out deeply, taking a moment to listen to Hana's ragged gasps.  
"Hmm, I've noticed. What Widowmaker has said about you and how it's affected you recently. .. We all make mistakes Hana, you make just as many as anyone else here, don't tear yourself apart because of it. Aside from that you're the newest member, you won't be able to peform evey little task asigned to you perfectly. No one can! Not even Morrison."  
He stopped for a second, gauging whether Hana had begun to calm down, and she had.  
" You are a talented young lady, and the fact that youve dedicated yourself to protecting your country.. this world at such a young age is amazing. This is easier said than done, but please, don't let one person skew your own perception of yourself. Youre a very helpful and valuable addition to this team on and off the battlefield. Never forget that." He took another deep breath, grinning a bit, hugging her tighter.  
"And if anyone disrespects you again, just know you still have friends here.. who would most likely happily beat up anyone who so much as glaces at you sideways.  
Hana snaked her hands around the larger man's neck giving him a small hug as she giggled at his final comment. A warm comfortable calmness swept over her body, Hanzo somehow always knew what to say to her in her lowest moments. She was grateful she had him, and she didn't want this moment to pass. Safe, protected and loved in the strong arms of one of her friends. It was like a dream .  
"Thank you Hanzo." She muttured, wiping the last few tears from her eyes and leaning into his embrace.


	2. Bros Bein' Bros (Lucio&D.va)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio and Hana being cute together sharing a little moment.  
> Take this however you like, platonically or romantically  
> I had this little idea in my head for a while, I wanted to draw it but I don't have the patience rn

Lucio sat on the edge of his bed alone in his room cleaning every little nook and cranny on his skates, lost deep in thought as his fingers moved deftly across the blades. Suddenly the door to his room slid open revealing Hana, who rushed in without a "hello" or any greeting. She simply skipped over to Lucio, grabbed his shoulders to steady him and placed a kiss on his forehead, giggling while doing so.  
"Uh, what was that for?" Lucio looked up, brows creased, head cocked to the side in confusion. D.va stayed quiet for a second longer, watching him as if expecting the man to sprout a horn.  
"I was seeing if I kissed you would you turn into a prince." She answered, with an inkling of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "S-sadly it didn't work... Because you already are my prince!" She threw her hands up in the air as her face turned a rosy shade of red out of embarrassment.  
Lucio couldn't help but flash a smile back, laughing along side her. "God D.va, you're such a dork, that was smooth though I will admit" He pointed a finger at her still beaming from the compliment, grateful to have a friend like this.


	3. Hot Cocoa (Hanzo&Mei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Mei spend some time together on Christmas. I immediately got this idea while looking at Hanzo's panel in the Christmas comic. After thinking about what the hell he'd even do with all that cake, eat it all by himself? But not wanting my beautiful son to be lonely I just thought. "What if he spent time with Mei?"

A cold desolate windy night, the world outside seemed so still, almost dead. looking out upon the white crested ground made Mei feel totally alone, anxious, trapped even, until a deep pronounced voice came from behind. "Mei, do you want any marshmallows in your cup?" Mei turned around, adjusting her glasses to better focus on the man behind her, Hanzo.

"Just a few please, thank you!" She responded with genuine gratitude in her voice. Hanzo turned back into the kitchen, dropped a few small marshmallows into her cup and came back out. Sitting down on the couch, grabbing the remote and unpausing the move they were watching. Mei pushed herself up, pulled down the sweater she had on back into place and strolled over to her previous seat. Plopping down next to Hanzo and leaning on him.

Since meeting they'd hit it off quite well. Despite Hanzo's awkwardness from years of relative solitude, Mei's friendliness and desire to be acquainted with the entire team balanced that out. Time went on, and they'd chat or get lunch together. And now they were quite close, some odd place between best friends and potential romantic partners. It was weird but enjoyable.

Hanzo handed Mei her hot cocoa and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Here they were Christmas night. Neither really had anyone to return to. Mei basically lost all that she knew, and Hanzo, despite still having his brother was much too estranged from him to ask him to come over and spend Christmas with him like a normal family. Thus these two decided to spend it with each other. 

The day was fun, they'd gone out for lunch, Hanzo showed Mei the local arcade he'd spend hours upon hours in as a kid, and at the end of the day they had shared a cake, started up a movie, and warmed up some cocoa.

As much as he wanted to say something and continue their conversation and joke around some more, he felt tranquil, calm, and satisfied at this moment. He wanted it to last forever. As trivial as it was compared to the rest of his life; assassinating targets, leading an entire clan, joining a notorious group who's only goal was to help the world, nothing compared to how he felt right now. Cuddling with someone he'd consider a true friend, enjoying their company. Knowing someone actually trusted him and liked him for who he was.

He was never much of a fan of hot cocoa but being with Mei made it taste a million times better. and that's all he needed right now.


End file.
